


The Multi-Futaverse

by Garbo_Human59



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amputation, Child Abuse, Crime, Drugs, Filth, Futanari, Masochism, Other, Pedophilia, Phimosis, Punishment, Racism, Rape, Scat, Smegma, Snuff, Torture, Violence, hairy armpits, mob, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbo_Human59/pseuds/Garbo_Human59
Summary: A series of multiverses, controlled by a woman who raided the space between the multiverses and killed god, taking the ultimate power for her own twisted goal.





	1. A better god... the Goddess Chelsea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious woman takes over the multiverse, and ruins a woman named Rebecca’s good day. Wait, who’s Rebecca? I’ve never heard of her.

Rebecca was having a good day. Maybe even the best ever, as she had gotten the day to lounge around, watch TV, and have some peace. She was halfway through a shitty Horror B-Movie, when it cut to someone on the TV in a room. The woman on the screen looked ragged and disheveled, and had wings protruding from her back, and a Silver blade. 

“Attention, all citizens in the Multiverse, this is an alert. All Angels, Demons, Monsters, humans, you must evacuate. Heaven has been lost! I repeat, Heaven has been lost to that bi- all powerful, sexy goddess Chelsea.” The woman said, her face slowly becoming more red near the end. A woman, a tan woman with Brown hair, Green eyes, freckles and a pretty face walked into the frame. 

“Sit, bitch!” She said to the other woman. The winged one got on all fours obediently, and Rebecca slowly felt herself getting down with the woman. She tried fighting it, but that wasn’t happening. Who the hell was this woman?

The new woman spoke, saying “Hello folks, good evening. I am god... well, the new one. You see, original god, the OG? He’s dead. Don’t be shocked, he was a boring fuck. I have taken his powers, and thus will restore independence, anarchy, fun and sexiness to the universe. Now, you won’t remember in the next five seconds, hell i’ll be the only one who does.” 

She finished her little rant with “Just know, you’re helping create a better, much more entertaining multiverse by not stopping me. Ciao!” She finished, before things went black. ‘Fuck’ was all Rebecca could think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it! Just figured I should explain how all characters are going to become the way they are! Next chapter will have some deliciously delectable deranged depravities waiting, so strap in for the ride!


	2. Claire’s family time with Jody and Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody calls for family time with Claire and Alex. which results in Alex calling for truth or dare, which results in some strangely hot findings.

Chelsea grinned as the first of the universes appeared. She wanted to take it slow, get used to it. A little bit of incest and rape should be a fine and slow start, then she would move onto bigger and better.

“Let there be light!” She exclaimed to herself, jokingly. As that happened, the earth and everything else in the universe appeared, however she forwarded time to the year 2017, not wanting to waste a moment, and focused her attention on Claire Novak, Alex Mills, and Jody Mills.

Claire giggled as Alex spat out the mixture of Ketchup and Mustard. Jody wanted to have some family time with her girls, and Alex had recently been taught truth or dare by her friends at school, so to say they were having fun was an understatement. Alex walked back to the couch, sitting down and glaring at Jody for daring her to drink that evil combination.

“Okay Jody, truth or dare?” Alex asked, smirking.

Jody gulped, before saying “Dare.”

Alex’s smirk grew “I dare you to take off ALL your clothes for the next three rounds!” She said excitedly, attempting to humiliate her adoptive mother. Jody, however, smirked and stood up, before removing her jeans, shaking her ass at Claire and Alex, before removing her panties and repeating what she had just done. She then removed her shirt and bra, before pushing them right against Alex, causing Alex to giggle as she felt a bit wet and hot in the face. Claire gulped as she felt her pants tighten, and quickly put her hand in her black yoga pants to fix the erection she had. Alex saw this, and thought her sister was fingering herself, or was fixing a toy that was already down there.

Claire smirked, though her face was a bit red, before saying “Alex, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Alex squeaked, not wanting to be humiliated or having to taste something terrible again.

“When did you lose your virginity?” Claire asked, smirking as Jody did the same. Jody seemed a lot more laid back today, both of them thought.

Alex gulped “Um, when I was uh... 17,” she said, flustered. Alex’s face was extremely red, and Claire couldn’t help but think how cute Alex was when she was embarrassed. Jody looked at Claire, smiling, causing Claire to fear for her life.

“Claire, truth or dare?” Asked Jody. Claire sighed.

“Dare.” She said, resignedly. She hadn’t picked Dare yet, and this was the fifth time around, so she felt bad for leaving them out to dry.

Jody surprised them both as she said “Take off your clothes for the rest of the game.” Alex and Claire went slack jawed at Jody’s dare.

Jody looked at them, faking being offended, before saying “What? I can be fun too! Besides, I saw how excited you got when I got naked, Claire.” Claire stood up, gulping as she peeled off her shirt and bra, revealing her 16B’s. Jody and Alex looked at Claire’s body, and were shocked. She looked extremely well built, which should be expected from a hunter. However, she pulled down her yoga pants, and surprised Alex and Jody. Since she didn’t have any panties on, her full 4 inch cock popped out. Alex and Jody were both shocked, however as Jody’s mouth went wide open, it grew quickly into a 10 inch long monster cock. Alex quickly dropped to her knees, and quickly forced the cock into her mouth. Jody tried to be shocked, however she found herself sliding to the floor with Alex.

“A-Alex... what are you doing? Jody?” Claire asked them both. She didn’t expect this, especially from them. Claire felt Jody’s tongue begin to massage her baseball sized nut sack, and moaned. She tried to move away, but Jody and Alex had Claire’s legs locked in place.

“Mmfmmmhm what does it look like Claire? We’re having family time!” Jody said, taking her time away from Claire’s delicious, sweaty, hairy nuts as Alex and her locked eyes and giggled at the joke, before going back to their self assigned tasks. Claire moaned again, before gripping Alex’s long black hair into a ponytail and face fucking her stepsister. Alex gagged as Claire pushed all 10 inches of the veiny monster down her throat. She even tried pulling back, but Claire punched her in the cheek, causing Alex and Jody to get even more turned on. 

Claire barked “Don’t move you dumb cunt!” When Alex tried to move her head, causing Alex to nod, slapping herself to discipline herself for Claire. Jody giggled at the display, taking both of Claire’s nuts in her mouth and sucking on them, swallowing hair and sweat in the process. Jody felt Claire’s nut sack twitch, and felt Claire push her to the floor as Alex’s face slammed into the base of Claire’s cock. Jody sat back up, grabbing Alex’s hair as Claire filled Alex’s stomach up with jizz. Claire began to pull out, and filled Alex’s mouth with cum, before shooting 2 ropes on Jody’s face. Jody grinned, and kissed Alex. Alex got the hint, and spat some of the cum into Jody’s mouth. Jody pulled back, and opened her mouth along with Alex. They showed Claire their jizz filled mouths, before closing their mouths and swallowing. When they opened up again, it was gone, and they both smiled at Claire. Alex got up to move back to her seat, however Claire grabbed Alex’s hair and slammed her face onto the coffee table, forcing her to bend over. Alex struggles against her stepsister, however she felt jody climb on top of her and lock her in place.

Alex shrieked “Let me go you two!” Choking up a bit. She just wanted to thrill of giving Claire a blowjob, but rape? She was scared. Jody put her ass in Alex’s face, bending over and pulling her cheeks apart. Alex cried, and pushed her tongue into her stepmothers butthole. She felt her a familiar feeling push up against her own butthole, and tried to scream as she felt the cock. Her attempt was futile, however, as she felt Claire ram the entire 10 inch cock in with no mercy. Claire was going at top speed instantly, not allowing Alex to adjust, causing Alex to shriek and cry into Jody’s butthole. Claire grabbed Alex’s hair and punched her in the ear, causing it to bleed slightly.

“Shut the fuck up and accept your place, you retarded cockholster!” She screamed, kneeing her stepsister’s leg, causing another shriek. Jody felt her legs getting wetter with each abuse caused to Alex. She felt Alex’s hot tears streaming down her ass, and into her butthole, and it was so sexy. Claire pulled out, laughing as she noticed Alex’s butthole was ruined and bleeding. She then quickly shoved it in Alex’s cunt, once again giving her no time to get ready, causing Alex to scream again. Claire watched as Alex finally resigned herself to her fate, and decided not to hold back anymore. Claire pulled out, and coated Alex’s legs in cum, smacking her ass as she did.

Claire walked to the bent over Jody and grabbed her neck. “Clean my cock,” Claire ordered. Jody gobbled down Claire’s cum covered, bloody 10 inch cock, quickly cleaning the massive monster with her tongue. Claire pulled out. Patting Jody on the head, causing Jody to purr. Jody walked to the couch, and Alex put laid her head sideways, unable to move and only crying as she laid there, ruined. Claire walked to the couch next to Jody, kicking her feet up and putting them on Alex’s head. Jody quickly put the head of Claire’s cock into her mouth; massaging it with her tongue. 

Claire grinned, before grabbing the remote. “Let’s watch some TV, bitches.” She said, grinning as she surfed through the channels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all like! Just introducing what made all the characters in the stories the way they are! Next chapter will have some deliciously depraved smut in it! Lemme know what fandoms and characters you want and I just may make it happen. K bye!


End file.
